


It All Starts Somewhere

by YoungSoon



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Developing Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:58:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungSoon/pseuds/YoungSoon
Summary: Everything has its beginning, especially relationships between two teenage boys.
Relationships: Choi San/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 14
Kudos: 137





	It All Starts Somewhere

The first time Yunho hears the sound he can only describe as pure pleasure for his ears he thinks it is a hallucination. The trembling voice, a bit higher-pitched than usual but with the subtle raspiness in it which shines through the moment it breaks, desperately moaning Yunho’s name. He is certain he imagines it as no way in hell or heaven would the person behind the locked bathroom door letting Yunho’s name over his lips in such a desperate way. He, however, is very wrong.

The second time he almost thinks he is being mocked. The day before his own lips betrayed him and his roommates' name echoed around the seemingly empty dorm probably too loudly. He couldn’t help it at that moment, most arousing yet somehow still adorable scenes of the copper-brown haired boy floating around his head since their morning practice. When he hears the same voice again, the voice belonging to no one else but the same roommate from his fantasies, breathing his name out in a shaky moan, Yunho is sure he was caught the day before. But, unlike the previous time, the voice starts to quietly chant the name, getting more desperate by the second. Yunho is sure this is not his imagination nor is it a mockery. It rather makes heat rush through all of him.

The third time Yunho is asleep. Or at least he seems asleep enough to encourage the other boy in the room to act on his urges. The moans and small whimpers that are so close to Yunho now are driving him insane minute by minute. He is close to jumping up from the bottom bunk and climbing up to the copper-haired boy, catching those moans with his mouth and enhancing them with his touch. His name slips from those perfectly curved, cute lips quietly now and he wishes it would be screamed out loudly. There is a weird sense of pride in being on the other boy’s mind so much but at the same time, he feels like a creep as now he is invading his privacy even more than before. Even if it is his name, it is not for him to hear which is a bit sad. Not that Yunho has made a single move to hear it directed at him.

From the first time, he had laid his eyes on the then black-haired boy he knew he would be special to him. He was so small, so cute then - coming to an audition in a suit, looking adorably lost, his satoori heavy and with near no rhythm in his dance moves - but he had such spark everyone was captured. His voice enchanted, his rap intrigued and self-written songs made one curious and there was just such pure light coming from him in pulled one in instantly. From that day onward it was proven day after day how precious the countryside boy was and day after day Yunho wanted to protect him more and more and very selfishly he wanted him just for himself.

But even though all these selfish and not always pure thoughts are running through Yunho’s head daily, he stays back. He must admit he is fearful to scare the boy away even though he has heard his own name falling from his lips in the most wanton way. He keeps telling himself he is too precious to Yunho the way he is now - as a roommate, as a friend, as a bandmate. It’s a mantra he has made for himself but his hand slips more than once and runs with the imagination of his late teen mind instead. 

Everything has a starting point, especially relationships, and after one fateful evening Yunho would have wished for theirs to be different but the outcome matters the most. 

“So, Sani, what was Yunho doing to you for you to moan that loud?” Wooyoung asks quite casually as all of them are having dinner in the living room, the kitchen too small to hold all 8 of them. He seems absolutely unfazed as he stuffs a spoon of rice in his mouth while everyone else has fallen quiet.

“WooYoung,” Seonghwa looks at him with a stern look and then turns to San with a concerned one. The copper-haired boy has frozen in his spot with a spoon in his hand, his gaze looking at an empty spot on the table.

“What? Maybe they thought they were home alone or something, but it was quite loud. Sounded like something good though,” he continues casually, his cheeks full of rice but he pushes a piece of meat in regardless.

“Stop,” Seonghwa says under his breath, his eyes now shoot to Yunho, who is frozen too and then they go to San again. “Sani?” he asks gently and all eyes around the table turn to him. Even though he doesn’t look up he definitely feels the 7 pairs of eyes staring at him. His lower lip starts trembling and he quickly bites onto it to stop it from shaking. His hand shakes a bit too and he instantly places the spoon down, hiding the hand under the table. His cheeks and ears are bright red and he still doesn’t look up.

“But Yunho stayed back to practice with me tho,” Mingi suddenly speaks up and everyone but San looks at him before they turn back to the copper-haired boy.

“Ooooooohhhh,” Wooyung let’s out slowly and it is clear he has understood the error in his attempt to tease two of his friends.

“Well, ummm,” HongJoong tries to take control of the situation that just keeps spiraling down more and more. “There is nothing wrong about it. It’s okay to like whoever we like and we all need our private moments as it’s healthy for men our age and sometimes…” he tries to justify everything from the side of logic but what no one expects is for San to suddenly jump to his feet. He keeps his head low and his curly copper bangs hide his eyes. His hands are clenched in fists by his sides, peeking out from the overly long sleeves of his sweater that freely falls over his slender frame. 

“Sani…” Yunho finally breathes out looking up at the boy and as he quickly glances at the one sitting it is clear his eyes are full of tears. He doesn’t say a word and storms out of the living room straight to their room.

“San!” Yunho jumps to his feet the second the door of their room shuts with a bang. “Great,” he looks back at Wooyoung, who has regret written all over his face, before striding to their room with large steps. He stops right at the door and instead of barging in he knocks. There is no response but he decides to open the door slowly. The room is dark and by habit, he turns the lights on. There is a small whimper from the top bunk but it is too late to turn them off now.

As slowly as he opened them he closes the door behind him and makes his way to the bed. He doesn’t climb up as he would usually do when San would be sulky. At those moments a quick cuddle solved everything but now just a hug would not solve a thing. An actual conversation is needed but it can happen like this.

“Sani, let’s talk,” Yunho asks sweetly, standing close to the bed. There is a small whine that sounds like a ‘no’. “Please, we need to talk,” he pleads and steps as close as he can. “Please,” he repeats and finally there is movement on the top bunk. San rolls over to face Yunho and sits up. It is evident that he is on the verge of actual crying but he is holding it back the best he can, still chewing on his bottom lip.

“Come down, please,” Yunho smiles softly and reaches out his hands as he stands in front of the ladder. A weight disappears from his shoulders when San doesn’t avoid his touch and allows him to be lifted down, which Yunho had to often do due to his roommates' love for sleep. His hands securely hold onto San’s waist while the latter rests his on Yunho’s shoulders in a movement so natural for them. Maybe Yunho holds onto him for a second too long but San doesn’t pull away. It would be so easy to just pull him in the biggest hug and not let him go but just for a moment, Yunho has to control himself. He shuffles a bit to the side, still holding onto San’s waist lightly and guides both of them to his bed until they can sit down.

Even though San is not pulling away he is avoiding Yunho’s eyes and it is painful, without a doubt. “Sani…” he starts with a sigh and the bespoken boy lowers his head even more. Yunho’s hands itch to pull him close and he feels them twitching in his lap. He has never felt the need to protect him this strongly before and it’s ripping him apart as it is partially his fault they are here now, sitting in awkward silence.

“I’m sorry,” San finally speaks, his voice small and barely there. This destroys Yunho’s self-control instantly and he pulls San into his embrace with enough force to almost pull him in his lap. San doesn’t object even a bit and that is more concerning than if he would push Yunho away.

“Why are you sorry? You don’t need to be,” Yunho says as he holds San close but the latter is not returning the embrace, his arms lifelessly by his sides. In seconds this is turning into the most painful hug in Yunho’s life but he refuses to let go. He can’t. 

“Because I’m nasty… disgusting…” he murmurs and Yunho has to pull away, his hands on San’s shoulders, as he looks straight at the copper-haired boy. His deep brown eyes are watery and threatening to overflow any second but he stubbornly keeps the tears back.

“Why would you say that?” Yunho has no words to counteract such a ludicrous statement. “It’s because of Wooyoung?” he asks and to his surprise, San shakes his head.

“Not only that,” he sniffles a bit. “But because of that too,” he speaks to Yunho and even though he is so close to him he manages not to look at him and his voice is barely there. “I didn’t want you to know. Because you might not like a boy liking you,” he murmurs in the smallest voice and Yunho can’t believe what he hears. “Beside… a boy having such nasty thoughts about you…” he continues and Yunho can just shake his head even though San doesn’t see it. He doesn’t even fully control what he is doing at this point. He’s fully panicking, his heart beating like crazy in his chest as he takes San’s face in his hands, first making the boy look at him and then presses his lips against his.

The silence in the room is electric, both of them seemingly frozen in time with Yunho gently kissing San. The latter remains frozen for the longest few seconds in Yunho’s life until he begins to timidly respond. His hands finally move and grab onto Yunho’s t-shirt on his sides. That alone makes the taller of two exhale in relief and pull San a tad bit closer, moving his hands to San’s shoulders. There is a soft whimper escaping San’s throat as their lips begin to move more bravely and he pulls away the very second. His cheeks have flushed deep pink again, his lips glistening and parted in small breaths, tears gone from his eyes and he finally dares to look at Yunho with hundred questions hiding in his features.

“I like you too, San,” Yunho says and he feels how his lips curl up in the biggest smile. He is finally saying it and his heart is going crazy in his chest. This is not the way he wanted to tell San as he had hundreds of ridiculously romantic cliches in mind for the big confession but it is now or never. “And I am the one who should be sorry, because I… I have heard you so many times calling out my name when you are alone, but I have never had the courage to tell you and let you know I feel the same,” he speaks rapidly but as he sees the red in San’s cheeks getting brighter he stops. “San?"

  
“I… have heard you a couple of times too then,” he admits, fiddling with the sleeves of his sweater, and Yunho’s smile drops for a second. “But I thought I am hearing wrong and that I am just hearing what I want to hear,” he continues and finally properly looks at Yunho. The latter feels the tips of his ears heating up but he is the last person who could be embarrassed by that. 

“I think we both are quite stupid,” San lets out a small laughter finally and Yunho’s heart jumps along with the pleasant sound. “If we knew… why didn’t we do anything?” he looks straight at Yunho with those doe eyes and the only reasonable thing for Yunho is to kiss him again, he doesn’t have the right words anyway. It once more starts a bit timid but falls into a rhythm much faster and Yunho can swear nothing has felt this right ever before.

Even though a bit shy at first San doesn’t let Yunho take full control of the kiss. He controls the speed, rhythm and depth on his own and Yunho loves to follow it more than taking the lead. There’re soft whimpers and moans coming from San’s throat and Yunho can just return the small, pleased sounds with his own muted groans. Their hands grab onto the fabric of their shirts, pulling and twisting the cloth as they get lost in the kiss more and more every second. 

It’s just one movement and Yunho pushes San down on the bed, hovering above him. The kiss has stopped for a second and they stare at each other - their eyes wide, lips parted and kiss-swollen. “I might have a suggestion,” Yunho swallows audibly as he peers down at the boy on the bed. He feels possessive, like he needs more of San, right now and only for himself and even the smallest thing he does now adds to this need. How San licks his lips, how his hands are still holding onto Yunho’s shirt, how his chest rises and falls in deep breaths.

“Okay,” San nods even before Yunho can say what he means with it.

“It would be a very fast development of things, wouldn’t it?” the taller of the two tries to reason with himself more than San even though he knows his own urges too well.

“Doesn’t matter,” San shakes his head and his hands let go of Yunho’s shirt to rest on his nape and pull him down for a kiss. The logical part of Yunho’s brain keeps telling him to slow down, to not let his hormones and the sudden ecstatic feeling of having San so close win, but it is a lost fight and in a matter of seconds he doesn’t even attempt fighting back. He doesn’t stop San when his hands grab onto the edge of Yunho’s t-shirt and pulls it up and over his head. There is no resistance when Yunho does the same with San’s sweater. 

It is a surprisingly fluid movement, maybe thanks to the eagerness, as they rid themselves from the rest of their clothes and only then do they pause. Like kids they just stare at each other for a second, their eyes scanning each other’s naked bodies that are so similar but at the same time so different from one another. While San’s form is slimmer yet showing lines of muscles, his waist standing out as tiny. Yunho is much broader and larger but less defined while still of an impressive built. It, however, is clear one is fascinated by the other and liking what he sees. There’s a bit of understandable shyness, their hands trying to hide their private parts and the excitement dying down as they just keep staring but San is the one who breaks it.

“Whatever,” he blurts out in satoori and moves forward. His arms wrap around Yunho’s shoulders, his lips finding the taller man’s, and they melt together in a second. Yunho’s hands rest on the tiny waist that fits into his hold so well and he pulls the smaller man on top of him as both of them fall back on the bed. San’s weight is present and pleasant on top Yunho and he must be losing his mind in the moment but to him this is where San belongs - as close to him as possible. Just feeling every little movement of his so closely is amazing and he could almost say he doesn’t need anything else. 

Their naked bodies move and rub against each other and it is only a matter of minutes before they both gasp and moan into the kiss, their now hard cocks meeting. Once more Yunho flips them over ending up on top of San. He lays more to the side, his one leg between San’s as he looks at the boy. His chest is rising and falling slowly and deeply, his half-shut eyes looking at Yunho through the curtains of his now messy bangs and Yunho’s hand moves on his own to smooth a few strands of hair away from his face. He asks a question with his eyes on whether they should really go through with this. San replies with a crooked smirk, bucking his hips up, which says enough. Yunho lets his hand go down San’s body, slowly running over each patch of skin he can reach. He doesn’t waste any time and lets his large palm and long fingers completely envelop San’s length. 

For Yunho, it is quite fascinating. He has only touched himself before and his eyes naturally are drawn to take in what his hand is doing. Maybe a bit too meticulously he notes how well his hand wraps around the trembling shaft, only the very head of the length left out of his large palm. The heat of San’s skin feels different than his own and he must be going insane from excitement but it feels better. With a fascinated look he starts moving his hand up and down and despite him being the one who is touching someone else he feels a rush of heat traveling through him in a form of a shiver. 

A muffled moan breaks his concentration and he looks at San’s face. The latter has both of his hands over his mouth, his chest rising and falling rapidly now as he looks down at Yunho’s hand on his cock. He lets out a pained whine when Yunho stops and moves to face him. 

“What are you doing?” the larger of two asks more with concern than anything else as he pries San’s hands away from his mouth.

“I don’t want them to hear me again,” the copper-haired boy breathes out, his lips trembling a little and Yunho just shakes his head before kissing the boy for the nth time. 

“Let them hear,” he whispers against San’s lips and his hand goes back to his length fully wrapping around it. “I… want them to hear you,” he continues as his hand works on the shaft slowly, San’s mouth falling open in the process. “So they would know that this time it’s really me who makes you feel this good,” Yunho swallows loudly at his own words before kissing down San’s neck. His mouth finds an especially sensitive spot right below the boy’s ear - San moaning almost shamelessly when Yunho gently nibbles on it - and the raven-haired boy makes an instant decision of not stopping.

Yunho adjusts his body a little and just for a second lets go of San’s length, earning a pained whimper, just to guide San’s hand to his own. Both of their eyes for what seems like a minute or longer are focused on how San’s slender fingers wrap around the lengthy and thick cock of his roommate. It’s a contrast on how Yunho’s hand looks on San but they seem to be equally fascinated by both.

Yunho wraps his hand around San’s already leaking member and continues where he stopped. His mouth is leaving marks on the graceful neck and loving the reactions he gets. With his free hand, San is only pulling him closer, his fingers deep into Yunho’s hair. The moans of Yunho’s name start falling from the pink and kiss-swollen lips and it is probably the biggest ego boost he has ever gotten. He moves away from San’s neck to look at the pleasure controlled face and he could swear the boy has never looked more stunning - flushed, panting, moaning Yunho’s name over and over again as it would be the only thing he would be able to say.

His hand is still working on Yunho’s length and there is a bit of roughness to his touch in contrast to his absolutely pleasure-gone features and Yunho has to say he loves it. There is a twist to his wrist Yunho hasn’t felt before, a finesse to how his thumb swipes over the slit and Yunho can only call that a marvelous skill or a talent even. It goes to the point he thrusts his hips into San’s hands, creating a chain reaction of the latter moving his up into Yunho’s grasp. 

Sweat is starting to form on their skin, the air in the room hot and heavy and it is more than clear they have already lasted longer than expected. Their movements become more rapid and chaotic as they chase a climax and they can’t focus on anything else but that. There are no kisses shared - just heavy breathing and groaning, Yunho’s forehead resting against San’s temple. Yunho, who has withheld for all this time, is now chanting San’s name as a spell that would take him to somewhere wonderful and it truly does.

There is a small difference between who comes first and who second but it couldn’t be any less important as both of their voices can be heard in the dorm - loud and clear. It is practically impossible for them to move, probably the most intense high in their lives washing over them. It takes the longest few minutes for them to even turn to each other properly, the sweetest, slowest kiss being the most natural thing to do. 

They seem to have lost the ability to speak, bright smiles and sparkling eyes saying more than any words ever could. No thoughts about questioning gazes they will be met by tomorrow exist in their heads as they finally roll into each other’s arms. It doesn’t matter what anyone would think - not now nor it would ever, they were sure of it. It is just their beginning but a little voice at the back of Yunho's head told him they have the most wonderful journey ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on: [Twitter](https://twitter.com/BeanSensei)  
  
** OTHER ATEEZ FAN FICTION **  
**||** [ YunSan: Your Light ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869763) **||** [ YunSan: The Silver Mask ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159272) **||** [ YunSan: The Morning Alarm ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284231) **||** [ YunSan: A Gift ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452566) **||** [ YunSan: Useless Skills](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523681) **||** [ YunSan : Cliche ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573070) **||** [ YunSan: The Little Things ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648208) **||** [ YunSan: It All Starts Somewhere ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684025) **||** [ YunSan: Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21719539) **||** [ YunSan: Sugar and Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758428) **||** [ YunSan: Magnetic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932962) **||** [ JongWoo: Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21794587) **||** [ 2Choi: City Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21706930)


End file.
